realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sha’az
Sha’az Warrior Medium Monstrous Humanoid Hit Dice: 1d8+1 (5 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), fly 50 ft. (good) Armor Class: 17 (+3 Dex, +3 natural, +1 light steel shield), touch 13, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+1 Attack: Shortsword +4 melee (1d6/19-20) or bite +4 melee (1d4) or longbow +4 ranged (1d8/x3) Full Attack: Shortsword +4 melee (1d6/19-20) or bite +4 melee (1d4) or longbow +4 ranged (1d8/x3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Poison Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., resistance to cold 2 Saves: Fort +3, Ref +3, Will +1 Abilities: Str 11, Dex 17, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 11, Cha 6 Skills: Intimidate +2 Feats: Weapon Finesse Environment: Any cold land Organization: Solitary, hunting party (3-18 plus one knight), or feudal hive (30-60 plus 1-6 knights and 1 queen) Challenge Rating: 1 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Often lawful neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +3 This creature's torso and head are humanoid, tapering to a thin muscular waist that gives way to an insect-like lower body. Its six legs are insectile, the hind four supporting its body while the forelegs end in smaller, prehensile hooks wielding weapons. Fluffy white down covers its entire body, and is thickest at the ends of the legs. Its face is nearly human, with a hooked nose and deep-set eyes, except for the pair of large, serrated mandibles jutting from its cheecks. A thick mane of white hair crowns its head. Sha’az are insectile humanoids found in arctic environments, forming hives dug into glaciers. Half of the hive is composed of hunter-warriors, while the rest are drones. A single queen rules the hive, living several centuries. Sha’az are able hunters, counting deer, seals, polar bears, and even whales as their quarry. They also hunt the massive caterpillar-like haundar. They are sworn enemies of the parasitic haun, which covet the eggs of the sha'az for their psionic-altering qualities. Sha’az are generally friendly to other intelligent races, and will trade decorative shell pieces for weapons and other equipment. A sha’az is 6 feet tall and weighs 120 to 175 pounds. Sha’az speak their own language, a combination of words, movements, and scents. Most sha’az encountered outside their homes are warriors; the information in the statistics block is for a warrior of 1st level. The sha’az warrior presented here had the following ability scores before racial adjustments: Str 11, Dex 13, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8. COMBAT Sha’az prefer to fight in groups, and will alert the hive if a threat seems great. Sha'az carry weapons and shields, but always choose to eschew armor. They are also capable of delivering painful bites with their mandibles, and can exude a freezing venom in limited amounts each day. Poison (Ex): Injury (bite), Fortitude DC 11, initial and secondary damage 1d6 cold. A sha’az produces enough poison for one bite per day. The save DC is Constitution-based. Sha’az As Characters Sha’az characters possess the following racial traits. +4 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma. Sha’az base land speed is 20 feet. A sha'az has a fly speed of 50 feet with good manueverability. +3 natural armor bonus. Special Attacks (see above): Poison. Special Qualities (see above): Resistance to cold 2. Automatic Languages: Sha’az. Bonus Languages: Common, Damaran, Giant, Illuskan, Orc, Uluik. Favored Class: Psychic warrior. (If you are not using psionics in your campaign, replace with fighter). Level adjustment +3. Originally appeared in Monstrous Compendium Forgotten Realms Appendix (MC11)(1991). Category:Monstrous humanoids